five_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin
Previous | Next Balanced ranged and melee fighter, the assassin can handle anything that comes her way! Summary *Assassin is a hybrid hero who can both attack with range and with melee. *She is not as good as a ranger but she can defend herself if enemies come to melee with her. *A full melee Assassin is not a good idea as many melee heroes are way better. *She is a good early hero as you will have a lot of blue orbs, but she don't have enough damage and health to be useful for late game PvP. Roles * Hybrid Assassin ** The Hybrid Assassin will share her skill points between range and melee attacks. You don't have to invest in extra range move. ** The best use of hero points will be to spend it on full STR. ** Her role will be to attack with range like a basic Ranger, and then go to the melee if it's needed. * Ranger Assassin **The Ranger Assassin will spend all of her skill points on her Boomerang shot, and then on the melee attack. **Like the Hybrid Assassin, it will be better to spend all of your hero points on STR. **Her role will be similar to the Ranger too, by hitting enemies with range. She will wait the last moment possible to use her melee attack. Hero Stats To understand this table meaning, check this page. Vitality varies depending on hero's level, these values are true for level 25. Skills Values in tables are true for base hero stats. Run * Moving Cooldown with max hero points on Agility is 3.0 Sec without skill points and 1.5 Sec with max skill points. Boomerang Shot * Attack Cooldown with max hero points is 5.7 Sec without skill points and 2.8 Sec with max skill points. * Damage with max hero points on Strength is 140 without skill points and 447 with max skill points. Cut * Attack Cooldown with max hero points on Agility is 5.4 Sec without skill points and 2.7 Sec with max skill points. * Damage with max hero points on Strength is 168 without skill points and 637 with max skill points. Team Synergy *Assassin will work well with Tank to protect her as she will essentially hit with range, so slow melee units like dwarf will be good. Fast melee units will be too fast to make her attacks efficient. *You can put other range units with her as she can also hit with melee. They will be able to hit even if allies in melee die as she will be able to protect them 1 or 2 extra turns. *She doesn't need a healer as she don't have a big amount of Vitality, but she can be buffed by Captain. * To resume: good early game hero with 2 types of attack, but can't truly replace a ranger or a melee unit. * Team proposal for an Assassin: ** Ranger - Dwarf - Assassin - Dwarf - Ranger Previous | Next Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Firestone Forest Category:Rare